Paper Bear Remake
by Remited
Summary: A new telling of Ty's adventure with Lady Bow. How will things be with Ty in this new story? Plus Ty in this story is more open to his feelings towards Lady Bow so this might also contain romance.


Ok... so I've decided that since I have developed a block for what I want to do for Paper Bear 3. What am I going to do about it, you ask? Well... I'm going to remake my first Paper Bear in a normal story format, that's right! No more script format for this story and when I finish the next chapter for Paper Bear 3, it's straight to regular story format and It's set up completely new! So let's get it on, shall we?

* * *

"Ahem! Today I'm going to tell you a story!" , a random narrator said for no reason whatsoever. "It's not about Mario this time, I'm afraid." A bunch of angry people boos at him. "Oh! Come off it! It's a good story! I think you'll like it! The people stopped and one of them said, "This better be good for the coins I'm paying to hear this."

The narrator continues, "So as was I saying... It's not about Mario but instead about a little Plush bear named... err..." He stopped reading and tried to look for the plush bear's name. The people started roaring and hissing angrily at him, "What's his name, you stupid reader?!" They started throwing stuff at him.

The narrator then angrily threw his book on the ground and shouts, "I quit this stupid job! You guys find someone else to tell this story!" He jumps off the stage and runs out in anger. Mario then jumps on the stage and says to the people, "So-a sorry about-a that! I'll tell-a the story then! Ok? Let's a go!"

The story begins... in a faraway land, far off from the Mushroom Kingdom is a little island filled with plushy creatures, some say it's Pi'llo island since the animals are soft like Pi'llos but these might be the Pi'llo folk's animals they dumped here to build their homes at Pi'llo Isle 'cause they're jerks like that.

Anywho... there lives a certain creature that might be in a ride for his life. He emerges from his home yawning... he lives in a cave as all bears do, his mom looks at him and says, "Now, deary. Are you ready to go out for the very first time?" The little plush bear nods. The father bear says to him proudly, "Attaboy, son! And take this hammer! It might come handy!

The mother scolds him, "You know they outlawed those here!" The dad looks at her nervously, "Err... I forgotten about that. But what if he gets himself hut and needs of a way to defend himself? The mother nods and looks at her son, "Well... are you ready?"  
The son jumps in the air bravely and runs into the dark forest.

Mother bear says to the father bear worried, "That is the forbidden forest he was heading to, right?" The dad replies, "Yeah, but he should be ok, he has that hammer to defend himself." The little bear walks in afraid of what might happen to him, he's carrying his father's old hammer with him to protect him from danger, he is unable to talk because he doesn't have a voicebox of his very own or the fact that he just too shy to talk anyway.

He comes in deeper into a forest until he hears a loud earthquake like noise rumbles the forest. He is scared stiff and until the noise stops he checked to see what it was. He climbs a tree and notices a big mansion came out of nowhere. He checked to see if it's safe. When he got close to it, two boos appeared in front of him and startled him.

The boos screeched, "This is Lady Bow's mansion! You cannot pass unless our highness summons you!" The startled bear raises his hammer in fear and the boos covered their face and then let out a huge shriek followed by them appearing bigger and the little plush bear threw his hammer in the air in fear. It went far off into the forest, and with nothing to defend him, he covered his face... scared.

The boos laugh at him, "You are funny! You think you can overpower us like that is laughable!" They continue to laugh at the poor bear. The bear eventually had enough and got up the courage to stand there when they laugh at him, he clears his throat and unleashed a bear roar. Which was high pitched and made them laugh more.

"This bear is soo funny! We got to take him to Lady Bow!", one of the boos said. The other thinks about it for a moment and replies, "Yeah! She might want a pet! This is the perfect opportunity to give her one!" The two boos inches closer to the bear and he steps back and runs off.

The boos give chase to the poor bear who wanted to just explore the dark forest. He tries running away from them until they appear in front of him, he shudders in fear. The boos says to him, "Easy there... we're going to take you to the mansion. You wanted that, right?"

The bear nods. "Perfect! Let's go!" They take the bear into the mansion, they went all the way up the stairs and knocks on a door, "Lady Bow! We got a surprise for you!" She replies, "This better be good! The last surprise you fools have gave me almost wrecked the mansion!"

The boos shook their heads, "No! This one's harmless! Come see!" She came out of the door and the little bear notices that she is beautiful, she was of a light pale green with yellow and red bows and some light green eyeshadow. She looks at the bear and he got nervous, "What's this thing?"

One of the boos replied, "I believe that's called a bear." She yells at him, "I know what's it call, idiot! What's it doing in my mansion?!" The other boos said, "This is your surprise!" She replies, "It is a surprise... now get it out of here!" Lady Bow notices the zipper running along the bear's chest, "This is a teddy bear... what do I look like, five?! Get it out of here!"

The boos nodded and pushed the bear towards the door, "Let's go..." The bear shook his head and runs off much to their surprise. "Don't just stand there! Get it!" , she ordered the boos.

The frightened bear went into the shop, the shopkeep says, "What can I do you for?" Completely unaware that he had to catch him, the bear noticed a voicebox for sale and wanted it. "You want this?" The shopkeep picks it up, "That'll be 500 coins. It's not cheap, you know!"

The bear lowers his head in disappointment as he doesn't have any money. The boos catch his and they were by the hundreds this time, the bear frantically runs off to another room, he finds a closet and goes in. He also notices a portable vaccum cleaner in the closet, he develops a mischievious grin on his face and equips the vaccum cleaner and heads out the door.

The boos are now scared of him with the new vacuum he has, one of them shouts, "It's the deadly vaccum! Why didn't she destroy that thing?!" The bear started to suck them all up into his vacuum, wiping Bow out of her ghosts in her mansion.

Lady Bow comes out in anger, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOOS?!" The bear jumps in front of her with his vaccum ready that he stole from them, he was determined to suck her up! She ready for him, "There you are! What do you think you are doing with my boos? I demand that you release them!" The bear shakes his head, Bow got very upset, "You dare defy Lady Bow?! You really got me mad!" She pulls out her fan, The bear snickers silently since he couldn't speak but only roar.

She slaps him with her fans and he stopped, "That shut you up! I only say this again! Release them or face the wrath of Lady Bo-?" She noticed something coming up, it was the little bear's father coming to the rescue! He roars at her, "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAPPED MY SON, YOU LITTLE DEMONIC GHOST! I SHALL DESTROY YOUR WHOLE MANSION! ROAAAAAARRRR!" She then screams in fear, "Eek!" She tries to float away but the little bear's enraged father keeps catching up to her easily. The little bear feels sorry for her and comes in to save her.

The father bear takes notice of that and says, "Son? Why do you wish to protect this little ghost?" He couldn't say anything but blush and look at the floor. The father knew what he was thinking, "You find her cute? Ha ha! That's adorable, son! Are you sure you don't want me to tear down the place?" The little bear shook his head at his father, the father shrugs and leaves.

Bow is surprised by what just happened, "You... saved us." The bear nods and releases the boos. The turned on his but Lady Bow stops them, "I know he is your father but I feel that you deserved a little reward sooo..." She kisses the little bear on the nose and he blushes out of control, "This too!" She also gives him the voice box he wanted, he says his first words, "Thank you, Lady Bow!"

She fans herself and laughs, "GWA HA HA HEE HA! You're welcome, bear! That's unacceptable! You need a name! I know! I'll call you Ty!" The bear now called Ty nods, "I like it!"

She replies to Ty, "I'm glad you think so! So... what do you want from us?" Ty thinks for a moment and says, "I just curious about the appearance of this mansion as I haven't seen it before. Plus... I think you're-" Lady Bow cuts him off, "Oh that! We thought the forest we lived at was getting boring so we moved here! Finally someone discovered us! It was getting lonely with just boos around!"

A butler ghost appeared beside Bow and says, "Master Ty! Please make yourself at home at Boo's mansion!" Ty nods and replies, "Thanks... err..." The butler bows and states, "I'm Bootler, I'm a boo butler so I'm Bootler!" Ty nods and says, "Oh... I see. Thanks, Bootler!"

Ty goes to sit on the couch, "Comfy." Lady Bow warns him, "By the way, that's the-" The cushion on the couch springs Ty up and smacks him on the ceiling and he floats down gently since he's made out of paper like the rest of the people. This causes Lady Bow to laugh, "GWA HA HA HA! That was too good! I like you, Ty!"

Ty gets up and just looks at Bow, she looks at Ty back and says, "Why are you staring at me?!" Ty blushes and looks away from her. Lady Bow then gets the impression, "I see! You actually think I'm beautiful! GWA HA HA! Well then, gaze at my beauty!" Ty looks back at her, "It's true... I never seen anyone as beautiful as you and... I like you."

Lady Bow fans herself, "Every boo likes me! I'm the pure description of beauty!" Bootler nods and say, "That you are, milady!" Ty then says to her with some confidence, "I wish to do something to make you appreciate me! Please!" Lady Bow thinks for a moment and says, "I'll think about what you could do. In the meantime... go back to your home and don't mention our encounter to anybody!"

She disappears and then Ty walks out of the mansion and head home. He meets up with his parents and waved at them deciding it's best not to talk to them to not give it away. The mother says to him, It's getting late so you should head to bed, deary. So he did, his climbs into his bed and went to sleep. What will happen in the morning? Find out next time!


End file.
